A Christmas Special
by NaruKami
Summary: Set in alternate reality, present time. Yuya is having a hard time finding Kyo a gift. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the SDK characters.

A/n: This is set in al Alternate Reality in present times.

A faint sound of _"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas"_ from someone's radio caused Yuya Shiina to sigh unhappily. Christmas lights twinkled on the rooftops, the windows and even on the trees. She was sitting on a park bench alone, huddling on her large coat. Actually it was _his_ coat, and she had taken it by mistake. She was bound to hear about it when she gets home.

She saw a couple walking, the girl was wrapped on her boyfriend's arm protectively chattering away, while the guy listened to whatever she was saying smiling indulgently.

"_Now, wouldn't it be nice if we were like that?"_ She thought critically. _"I could give him a big stuff bear and he won't laugh his ass off."_

She smiled ruefully. She'd better stop dreaming. Otherwise, she'll never find him a gift. She stood up, and began to walk, thinking about the time they first met.

>>>

_It was about a year ago, near Christmas time as well. The streets were packed with people carrying large bags filled with oversized toys, pretty boxes wrapped in pretty ribbons, and plenty of bills left on their wallets. _

_Well that's what she hoped. Perhaps maybe she should target those who weren't carrying so many things._

"_Oops, oops, excuse me! Sorry!" She called out as she ran the opposite direction, towards the people walking. _

_Her hands were quick, almost magic. On a deserted corner, she let out her spoils. Three hundred and twenty-eight dollars plus seventy-two cents, she counted. She expected a bit more, and that was from four wallets already. She dumped the wallets on a trash bin and walked along. She only needed a couple of hundred more, if she found a rich target she could retire for the night. _

_She spied him as he got out from a sleek black car that screamed: I cost more than a million! _

_I hope this won't be disappointing. She muttered to herself and went to work. Maybe she should have paused first, and spied her latest 'victim' because what she was about to do would change her life. _

"_Excuse me…" She muttered as she bumped into him, her head downcast._

_>>> _

Meanwhile back in their condo, Kyo glanced distractedly at the wall clock. He tried to hide it and appear nonchalant as he laid down his cards. He wanted to finish the game so that he can go out and look for her, and the only way he could do that was if he managed to clean them out. Good thing they were a bunch of dummies.

"Damn, Kyo. I can't believe you won over my full house." Benitora grumbled good-naturedly.

"If you're cheating us Kyo…" Yukimura let the threat linger, his face expressionless, and then he shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't put it past you."

Sanzo was too busy concentrating on his cards. "You wouldn't mind master but I do. I've nearly spent the money I was supposed to buy for my wife." He muttered.

"Don't worry my loyal servant. I'll give you a bonus."

Kyo's mood darkened as he heard it. It meant that the game was going to last a little longer. Perhaps if he purposely would purposely lose…Nah, he hated losing. Yuya was fine. She could take care of herself. Didn't she manage to get away from his hired men?

>>>

_Kyo could pinpoint a thief in the middle of a crowd. The come in all shapes and in all sizes. Some were even lusciously packed like this one. _

_She was coming towards him, and from the corner of his eye he eyed her critically. She was commonly pretty, the kind you'd notice and forget about. No doubt she used it to her advantage every time she could. _

_Kyo made a bet with himself. If she **did **try to take his wallet and he felt her he was going to stop her. If she did it without him noticing him, then he was going to let her go…and have her followed. _

_As he had expected she bumped into him. Nothing happened. He stared after her. He frowned, maybe he was wrong. He felt his wallet, it was there. But his envelope was not. And he **really** didn't feel a thing. _

_He laughed out loud causing his bodyguards to stare weirdly at him. He glared at them. "Idiots, go after her. She stole my envelope with your salary bonus." They snapped into attention and ran after her. By then she was already around a corner._

_>>> _

Yuya lingered on the display window of a toy store, a clothing store, a hardware store, a tastefully hidden adult shop (she was even tempted to go in for lack of choices), a jewelry shop, a bakeshop and finally a pet shop.

"_What in the world am I going to get him?"_ Yuya sighed, staring at puppy-dog eyes that gave a bark in delight through the window.

"I'm back." She called out as she slammed the door shut. He hadn't even bothered to lock it. _"Really…the arrogance of that man."_ She thought wryly.

No response. But she heard more than one voice coming from the living room.

"Good evening Yuya-chan." Benitora smiled feeling his heart flutter. It was just some old harmless crush and as much as he enjoyed feeling Yuya's presence, he was enjoying even more Kyo's reaction.

"You look cold, let me warm you." Benitora offered his voice concerned. It earned him a seemingly accidental kick on his shin behind the table.

"What are you guys still doing here? It's nearly midnight." Yuya asked, frowning. "And Kyo aren't you going to say anything to me?" Yuya demanded.

Kyo looked up, eyebrows raised. "No." He said shortly, turning back to his cards.

Yuya clenched her fist looking as though she would have gladly hit him, instead she turned around muttering the '_10 Ways to Kill'_ by her favorite author and slammed the door hard as she entered their room.

"Uh…uh…Kyo. I think we'd better go now." Benitora said cheerfully as he grabbed Yukimura who was still engrossed with his cards. Sanzo was ready enough to go since he already managed to recoup his losses.

"Wait…just…a…minute." Kyo growled, as he laid his final cards to the table, a triumphant gleam on his eyes. Yukimura, Benitora and Sanzo groaned in defeat. While they were busy stewing over their loss, Kyo stood up and knocked at the door of their room.

"Go away I'm not talking to you." Yuya shouted her voice muffled from the closed door.

Kyo wasted no time sweet talking her. "Yuya open the damn door! Or else…" He threatened.

"NO!"

Impatiently, Kyo got his own keys cursing all the while. He got in and slammed the door locking it.

The three outsiders looked at each other grinning to themselves edging towards the door to listen in. Knowing their intent, Kyo kicked the door hard causing them to yelp and cover their ears.

Satisfied, Kyo turned towards Yuya who was huddled at the corner of the bed her back turned towards him. Sighing, "What is it now?" Kyo asked exasperatedly, his voice gentling a bit, only for her.

Yuya looked at him, eyes sheen with frustration and tears. "You forgot to greet me Merry Christmas!"

Amused, Kyo walked over to her, grabbing her in his arms. "Is that all?" He teased.

He only teased when he was with her, and even still, he half sounded sarcastic. But it got Yuya to get over her anger and was only slightly mad now.

"I even got you a Christmas present! Christmas was also our anniversary…sort of." Yuya complained pointing to the big box tied with a red bow on the floor.

Wanting to appease her, Kyo walked cautiously over the box, untied the ribbon and opened the lid.

"You got me a puppy?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup! They even gift wrapped it for free!"

"What am I going to do with a puppy? Don't tell me it's going to live here?" He examined the puppy by the neck, in his mind _"what a sissy looking pup", _tossing it over to her in his distaste.

"Yes, with us. Kyo please handle it with care!" Yuya cried out, as the pup made a pitiful sound, squirming on Yuya's arms. Yuya set it down on the bed.

"I don't care. Take it back." Kyo ordered arms crossed. "He's going to piss and pooh in the rug and chew at the furniture. Son of a—it's pissing on the bed!" Kyo roared angrily pulling on the covers automatically. It set the pup flying, landing with a soft thud on the floor.

Not wanting to, Yuya burst in to tears. Grabbing the dog to her chest, Yuya ran out. She didn't even notice Benitora, Yukimura and Sanzo who instantly jumped back a few seconds before the door would've hit them hard on the face.

Kyo noticed though, glaring at them to the death before running after Yuya.

The elevator took too much time, and when she decided to take the staircase Kyohad already managed to overtake her.

"Alright we'll keep the stupid dog!" Kyo shouted as he grabbed her.

"Really?" Yuya asked to be sure looking up to him.

"Yeah…merry Christmas." Kyo grumbled kissing her hungrily. "Consider it a Christmas present." He told her as they made their way back.

The three were still lingering at their door. They hastily shouted their final goodbyes as they saw Kyo with a possessive grip on Yuya's waist, and Yuya smiling, wishing them well.

Later, "Why couldn't you have given me another present?" Kyo complained as they lay naked on the comforter in the living room. Yuya reached up and kissed him again to shut him up.

"Shouldn't we check on little Kyo in the bedroom?" Yuya asked worried.

"He's fine. And no we're not going to call him little Kyo." Kyo snapped, but softened his rebuke by kissing her ear, his hand trailing down to stroke downwards. "This is the only time he's ever going to be allowed in the bedroom. After this it's going to be off-limits!"

"Alright," Yuya sighed, snuggling. "Merry Christmas."

END

A/n: Merry Christmas! Lol…it's beginning to sound redundant. Happy New Year too!


End file.
